The Bonded Ones
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Many centuries ago there was a people with jewel tones hair, and each person's hair color mirrored that of a dragon. These people were called the Bonded. It was believed that all of them had died or disappeared, but what is it with the two young women that travel in the company of a very diverse group. One has ruby red hair and the other wears a veil. NOT YAOI OC's PRESTENT!
1. Prolouge: A Legend or Reality?

**Moon: So this is my first Inheritance Cycle Fic and I hope that everyone likes it. Please let me know what you think at the end by hitting the review button the first chapter will be up shortly. **

The Bonded Ones Prologue

Eragon walked into the middle of a group of Urgals that sat around Angela, who was about to start telling a story. The witch nodded to Eragon as he sat down. "Alright, now this story is all, but forgotten by everyone in this world except for a bare few. This story is about the Bonded Ones, the people of the dragon," Angela stated as she placed her hands in her lap.

Eragon was confused; this story was one that was only referenced loosely in the books that he had read in Ellesmera. He did not know the whole of it though, because no one would explain it to him. "Angela, what do you mean the Bonded Ones?" He asked the confusion that he felt obvious in his voice.

Angela sighed. She had hoped that someone would tell Eragon this story, but the Elves were set in their ways and the only other person that was still alive that knew the story in full was so deep in mourning that he would speak to no one. "Let me start the story, Shadeslayer and all your questions will be answered therein." Angela paused a moment, as though gathering her thoughts. "Now where was I...AH! Now the Bonded were an odd people, they were beautiful and intelligent. They also lived among the dragons long before the elves even arrived. The way to recognize them was easy seeing as their hair was always the same color as a dragon's scales. The Bonded became the term for their people soon after the Riders came to power seeing as every rider had a Bonded to guide them. Many times the two fell in love, it was not unheard of for a rider to wed their dragon's bonded. There almost many other secrets that the Bonded held too. They were the ones that taught the Elves the ways of this land, in a way that made the elves uncomfortable. It is said that there are still Bonded out there though few in number due to fact that the life force of the Bonded is tied to the life force of the dragon whose scale color they bare." If anything after hearing this Eragon was even more confused. So far the story hadn't cleared anything for him. Angela continued however not giving him a chance to ask any questions. "The only known bonded was a woman with golden hair and enchanting green eyes, but she disappeared about seventeen years ago. She said something to the elves about guarding the ones to come, that they would be the ones to find the place where the Riders would rise again." Eragon blinked. How could that be true he was supposed to find that place. He wasn't even supposed to return after he left Alegsia.

He was so lost in this sense that he didn't even realize that everyone had started to leave the small campfire. Somehow the small nuisances that were underlying this tale did not seem to reach into Eragon's befulied mind. The most important part of the story was the one that escaped him. There were still some of the people that Angela had spoken about around, what he didn't grasp was that they were part of his future...and his past.


	2. Chapter one: A Waking-dream Conversation

**Moon-chan: Here is the first chapter of The Bonded ones. I know that some of you don' t want to hear this sort of thing, but I would like to thank the only person that put me on their story alerts list, Thanks, you know who you are. I also would like to state that I do not own in any way the Inheritance Cycle. I do however own Lurana and Faye as well as their entire contingent of people with them. I also own this story plot line so if you try to steal it...I'll let Shade take this part, sis.**

**Shade: I will personally show you around my domain *smirks* Hell, and don't get it in your pretty little head that you'll be going home because if they can't find a body it's just another missing person. JK no, you'll just end up listening to our parents say things that parents just shouldn't say...*shudders***

Chapter 1

Lafaye, or Faye as some called her, lay in her bedroll awake. She had been thinking about her elder brother again. It had been almost a year since his death, but she still mourned him. She hadn't known him very well, but he had been kind. Faloin had been born with emerald green hair that had quickly faded to black only hours after his birth.

Lafaye hadn't been there of course, she was only eighteen and she had been born with striking ruby hued tresses. She was sad about her brother's death, but the more recent demise of her beloved father was what wrenched at her heart the most. She knew somehow that her mother was still around as she had been for almost a million years. The young woman rolled over onto her side so that her gaze fell on the sleeping form of her younger sister. Lafaye was over protective of the younger girl mainly because of the fact that her hair was even more unusual compared to hers. Lafaye was worried that the veil that her sister wore to cover her hair would one day slip and her mane of azure hair would be revealed.

Giving up on getting back to sleep she rose silently, like a panther staking its prey. As soon as she had come to her feet she felt a feeling that the one that she was connected to through her heart, soul, and mind was in need of her. Closing her amber eyes Faye dropped into lotus position her mind instantly connecting with that of her bonded's chosen. When she opened her spirit eyes she found herself in a glade near a waterfall. Sitting on a rock with his feet in the water was Murtagh, his eyes down cast.

When Faye sat down next to him, he did not look up from the water, instead he asked, "How is it that, Galbatorix has not found out about your visits to me, Faye?"

Lafaye smiled sofly, a thing that only two people have seen. "He cannot sense something that he has never known about. In fact from what I remember from my readings his dragon would not let his counterpart meet him. So the very fact protects you and me. How are you feeling, is Thorn well?" Lafaye asked as she brushed a stray strand of her hair behind an ear.

"I am as well as can be expected considering that the King has me under his thumb. Thorn is doing as well too. I don't know what would have happened to us if you had not made contact with us when you did. "

"You were never alone, Thorn and I have been with you from the beginning. You just never sensed us due to the fact that you were not open to the feeling." Faye placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Murtagh, I do not blame you for anything that you have done. Neither does your brother, he is just in a place that he never thought he would be in right now."

"How can you know that Eragon doesn't blame me for killing his master and for the fact that I was the one that ruined his little idea about his father," he said angrily finally meeting the golden eyes of Faye.

"Murtagh, my sister is his partner. I know this because she tells me so. She is hurt that he thinks that he is in love with Arya, however. She wears her veil even within this dreamscape, and so your brother thinks that it is the Princess of the Elves that visits him in his waking dreams to calm him."

Murtagh nodded, he knew that everything that Lafaye told him would not be able to be used against him or her, seeing as she guarded this part of his mind from everything else. "Where are you now, Faye. I worry about you."

"I am where I always have been, by your side," Faye said evasively. Her eyes changed then to be slightly teasing, "Now on a side note...Can I kick your brother's arse? He's an obtuse, bastard."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Faye, why do you always do that?" Murtagh said running an irritated hand through his dense brown hair.

Faye laughed. "I know," she said, kissing his cheek. "I must go now, I have to get moving." She looked at him fondly before she disappeared from his sight and back to that of the waking world.

When Lafaye opened her eyes she was met with those of her younger sister, who was sitting in an almost identical position. The younger of the two was wearing the veil already. The younger girl was what some people at first glance thought was shy, but Lafaye knew better. That outer shell was just to lull others into a false sense of security. Thinking about this Faye noticed that her sister's hands though neatly folded in her lap were also clenched together, something that if the person didn't know the other girl well wouldn't notice. Faye knew Lurana very well, so she knew that there was something wrong. She just hoped that it wasn't anything major considering that Eragon was the one that most likely caused this mood. "Ana, what's wrong," Faye asked her lilting voice filling the still morning air.

"It's nothing sister, I am just..." Lurana trailed off and looked away from her sister's all seeing amber eyes.

"If it really were nothing Ana, you would have told me what was bothering you already. Now what is the problem? Is it _him_, is he causing you problems again?" Faye's eyes seemed to shimmer with irritation.

Ana sighed, she knew that her sister would not drop something like this. Who was she kidding if she thought that her sister wouldn't notice that something had gotten through her, demure facade? She looked at her sister, to say she looked meaning the veiled head moved so that what was approximately her face pointed toward her sister. "It is Eragon Faye, but it is not because he is in trouble or in danger of any sort. It is a different type of problem altogether." Ana's head tilted down so that she was supposedly looking at her hands, one really can't tell with her head garment blocking the view.

"It has something to do with his feelings for a certain stuck up princess am I right?" Faye smirked as she saw her sister's head shoot up to stare at her. The ruby haired teen waved a hand in front of her in a I knew it was probably something like that gesture.

"It is, and it isn't at the same time. Faye he thinks that Arya is me. I don't know how he got that idea, I mean seriously she doesn't see him that way nor does she have the power to connect her mind, body, and soul to another person over a long distance like we do."

"That Bastard _(A/N: according to the actual definition of this word, this is actually a correct way to use it while also getting the full benefit of its negative connotation._) I'm going to really rip him a new one now! That prick, how the hell can he confuse Arya for you? Seriously, is he both blind and deaf, you and Arya have completely different personalities." Faye stopped for a moment, and ran a frustrated hand through her bright red tresses and sighed. "I know, I should control my temper," she said at the look she knew she was getting from Lurana from underneath the gossamer shield.

"That is true, but when I see him more than likely I am going to be too angry to care about his physical health. I might slap him just to make myself feel better."

Before the two could continue their conversation one of the members of their guard walked into the grove, battle ax in hand. "My ladies, the Varden are trying to take Arows and failing. Should we assist them?" The dwarf asked the two young women sitting in the middle of the trees.

Lafaye stood her five foot six frame languidly rising. It was then that her clothing came to light. She wore a tunic that stopped just below her hips in soft black cotton. Then under that she wore a pair of form fitting black leather trews. On her feet she had a pair of knee high black leather boots that had a slight, but undistinguishable heel. Once Lafaye was on her feet, Lurana rose. Her clothes were a muted grey like the mist on the hills in the morning before the sun breaks through the clouds. Her tunic reached her knees, but other than that she wore the same thing as her sister not including the veil, however, that obscured her sapphire blue mane from on lookers.

The sisters then looked at each other as they telepathically communicated that they were going to assist the Varden, just if Eragon was there he was going to get a nice slap upside the head as an arrow was on its way to a target. Faye smirked turned feral she was in the mood for a hunt. "We will help them take Arows, but if asked any questions regarding who or where we are from remain silent. Listen for the sound of Lady Ana's horn, it will signal when we need make haste away from here." With that said Faye turned to gather her things and place them atop her mighty steed, Shadow. When she looked, however, she found that all her things had already been replaced on to the saddle of her black stallion. Ana had already made easy work of breaking camp and saddling her dappled grey mare, Mist as well as the larger animal. Faye smiled.

"Looks like it's time for us to go to battle sister," Ana stated as she mounted her horse.

"It does, doesn't it?" The older young woman said as she snapped the reigns lightly to signal to her four legged friend that she was ready to move. "This is going to be fun," she said as she then looked off in the direction of the battle with a gleam in her eye.


	3. Chapter two: A Sense of Foreboding

**Moon-chan: I know, that you all have been waiting for this chapter for a while and I am sorry for the slow updates. It is slow going because I don't want to reveal too much before it is time to. This story is one of my ****_many_**** babies. Thank you to all of you who have put this on your story alerts list. Enjoy chapter two and please review and let me know what you think…the more reviews the faster I update! **

The Bonded Ones

Chapter 2

I looked at Aroughs from beneath my veil with narrowed eyes. The city was well fortified which posed a threat to the contingent of Varden soldiers that were camped out a distance from the city. Faye told me that Nasuada was a fool, but I knew something that she didn't, the leader of the rebellion had sent Eragon's cousin Roran. I was glad that they had finally sent in someone that could think unconventionally because the siege had been going on for a while and from what I could tell it wasn't going well. Our guard was adamant that Faye and I didn't reveal ourselves many still believed our race extinct and Nar'Loc, our head of security wanted to keep it that way.

I watched from afar as Stronghammer took control of the force and stopped the men from Aroughs from decimating his camp while his main company was working on the dam. The whole time that he had faced the group of a hundred or more men I held an arrow notched to my bow, next to me my sister sat calmly, her hands on the hilts of both _Sintra_ and _Vangar Gata_. I was in awe at his audacity and at the same time wondering why Lafaye didn't gallop down to the camp to hit Roran upside the head. This was just the sort of thing that my elder would've smacked her bonded for.

I was usually the nice one, but every once in a while my personality did a one-eighty and I started acting a lot like my sister. I was on edge the rest of the day even as the men dug two trenches around the camp. I knew that if anything happened to his cousin, Eragon would break. The loss of his teacher and Brom still caused him severe agony and this in turn hurt me because of the fact that my mind was connected to his as was my heart, but for some unknown reason he was under the mistaken impression that Arya was the one that protected his mind and sanity from the assault of the enemy.

Eventually the camp settled down, but for many reasons I did not relax. One of them was that could feel that something was going on and I wasn't about to let my bonded break.

I was right to worry there was a scuffle coming from Roran's tent not even an hour after the majority of the men laid down to rest. I held my breath as I waited for someone to emerge from the canvas cave. It didn't take long, Roran walked out an alert expression on his face moments later.

Now, one would wonder how it is possible for me to hear that far away from my position, and they would be right to question this. The only thing is that my sister and I are unlike any other beings in Alegaisa. We are stronger and more powerful and that is what makes us so valuable, because we do have vulnerabilities just like anyone else.

Stronghammer was slightly shaken, but that was it. It did not seem as though anything untoward had happened or so that would appear. Not even five minutes later, still covered in blood he started speaking and then the men around him scattered, more than likely to flush out any other intruders in the camp.

The spell caster, Carn, brought him over to the fire where another man put a cot. They made the wounded man lay down on the pallet, and then suddenly blood started to spurt out of the gash as if it was a cut to the jugular. Carefully I projected my own energy in to the spellcaster, supplementing his healing Roran so that there was no scar left to mar his chest.

Once the deed was done I sensed my sister take a seat next to me. She had gone hunting hours ago for supper, fresh game was something that was sparse because of the many battles that were happening in the country right now so she had to travel pretty far off to gain the meat. She knew that I was exhausted, and that I would not rest at all unless she took over my watch. It wasn't because I didn't trust my comrades, no not by a long shot, it was that my elder was the only one that knew the spell that would send me to sleep without allowing my gift to activate. I could still do everything else that needed to be done. The spell just quieted my feelings that would not allow me to rest, like the one that had kept me sitting watching the camp for hours today.

I did not look at her; I already knew that her face was a light with bemusement. "The battle is on the morrow, Ana, are you ready?" she asked looking at the camp as I finally glanced at her.

"I must be. I can't let you go into a fight without someone watching your back." I looked at my sister levelly as I stood up. "You tend to run straight into the melee like an Urgal."

Faye laughed as she leaned back on her hands, looking perfectly at ease with a sword and quiver strapped to her back plus two more blades belted to her waist, and that wasn't even counting the various other pointy objects concealed on her person. I shook my head in exasperation; sometimes I wondered how my elder had become so sadistic. I vaguely remembered father telling me before we left that our gifts would each leave a mark on us. I knew that part of Faye's was her temperament, she refused to take any shit from anyone, and race didn't matter to her, or I, but that is beside the point, a wit to her. No one dared cross her. With those thoughts running through my head I left my sister to the watch and made my way to my pallet. The morning was going to be interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter three: A Bloody dance

The Bonded Ones

Chapter 3

I watched calmly, or as calmly as I could considering that I was waiting for something, anything, to happen. My sister was sleeping, or what amounted to sleep with the things that she as going through. The fact that she was in love with her Rider didn't help the matter that she was up most of the night because of a sense of foreboding that has surrounded Stronghammer for the past three days. I rolled my shoulders, removing the kinks in my neck. I sat there on that rock for four hours before the sun rose over the horizon cuing the camp before and behind to prepare for battle.

Hours passed as I waited, my body practically vibrating with the need to enter the deadly dance that it was made for. When the slight trickle of magic made its way by me I grinned that was the signal from the Spellcaster with Stronghammer to start the distraction. I was so looking forward to taking out some of Gallbatoirix's men. There were no qualms with me that would gainsay my hand when faced with an enemy. I had no problem shedding the blood of another.

Rising to my feet I turned to my horse Shadow and leapt into his saddle. My contingent of the guard rose from their seats many of them Urgals and others still dwarves. Nar'Lok, Captian of our guards nodded to me, and gestured to my still slumbering sister whose twin sapphire blades lay buckled to her hip and back as well as her quiver filled with no less than one hundred arrows.

I nodded to the guard, who had had all mounted up while I had been exchanging glances with my protector. Turning in my saddle I made the signal to merge with the Varden forces, my people knew what to do. They also knew that I didn't need them to stay near me during a battle…in fact they knew that it was better to stay away from me when the battle took me. I had been known to take a hundred men on and leave the battle completely unscathed. My sister would say it was because I was an amazing fighter, but the truth was that it was because of what I was, my speed and flexibility were unmatched by any, but a master dragon slayer and my sister.

As the barges that Roran's men had made finally broke through the gates of the river opening my men and I appeared within the stronghold, using a spell only known to my people. The spell was ingrained into us, an inborn spell so to speak. As soon as we had appeared I did not wait, I leapt from the saddle knowning that the hooves of my destier would prove deadly to any soldier that was foolish enough to approach him.

The sound of my blade, _Sintra_, coming out from its scabbard drew the attention of the nearby combatants. The scarlet of the blade making it appear as though it was already stained with blood. A grin spread across my face as I swung the blade up to parry the incoming blows from the guards. This was going to be fun.

I wove through the attacking men easily dancing through their attacks. This was the most fun I had, had in over a month and I was going to revel in it. Eventually I ended back to back with one of Roran's men, and we were surrounded by the enemies of the Varden.

I looked over my shoulder at the rebel fighter and asked, "So you kill half and I'll kill half?" The young man, not that much older than I, looked at me with a shocked expression, mouth a gape. I returned the look with a raised eyebrow, and then grinned. "Alright, I'll kill them all!" With that I leapt into the fray my ruby red locks streaming behind me like a bloody red banner.

I felt rather than saw the man coming up behind me, I smirked, and at the whistle of an arrow flying the smug grin grew wider. Lurana had arrived and she never missed with her bow.

Swinging my blade I knocked out the knees of another solider even as another volley of arrows embedded themselves into more of my adversaries. The Varden solider I was fighting alongside appeared next to me even as I kicked another of the Keep's men against a nearby wall, causing a satisfying crack to resound through the suddenly still air.

I heard a shout of warning from one of the men that Stronghammer had brought with him, and I turned my eyes narrowing as I took in the situation in a millisecond. I didn't even need to think my body just jumped into action throwing itself at a nearby flagpole. I swung my body gaining momentum then flung myself toward the attacker. In midair I rolled so that my back was parallel to the ground. Then I snatched one of my sister's arrows that flew beside me, notched to my bow that I conjured to my hand and shot the projectile straight into the oncoming assailant's eye.

The battle around me seemed to die down and cease as I landed on my feet a few yard from Roran. Looking around I accounted for all my men, all of which were looking to me for their next orders. Shadow came galloping up to me even as Roran shouted, "Ho, warrior. Thank you for your timely assistance, but pray tell why help us?" I glanced at my sister who stood a ways behind me cloaked and her face cast in shadow.

I stepped forward my hair glinting like the jewel that it drew its color from. "We loathe Gallbatorix even more than the Varden. We have aided you because you fight against him, and because we wished to, no more, no less." I turned away trusting my sister to make sure no one tried attack my back. I mounted my stallion even as I sheathed my blade and rehung my bow in front of me on the horn of my saddle.

"Why not join the Varden, if you share our cause," one of the men I recognized from Cavahall asked his eyes never leaving the group of Urgals that surrounded me.

It was not I that answered the question. Lurana stepped forward, the hood of her cloak falling to reveal her veil which fluttered gently in the wind, but not going high enough to reveal her face or hair. "We may share your cause warrior, but we have our own tasks set before us. To join the Varden for us would cause the whole to be lost." A small smile flittered across my vistage as I thought about how our mother spoke in a similar matter even as Nar' Lok appeared at my side.

"My Ladies, the battle is won, we must continue on to the next arena." I nodded even as my sister and her archers evaporated like mist from where they had been standing.

"I bid you good day, Stronghammer. Blessings on your house Garrowson," I called as my men and I too disappeared from the view of the Rebels and transported to our camp. I knew that, that battle was just the beginning of this campaign the Varden were in. Now I'm no seer, but I knew that this battle was a crucial one to the overall siege on Gallbatorix. Nasuada was an idiot if she thought that she could win without a little intrigue thrown in, but then again she hadn't been raised by a man who knew traitiors before they became such. There were signs, people just chose to ignore them, and because of this there were scores lying dead because of their idiocy, ignorance was not bliss, not at all.

**Moon-chan: Chapter four is already in the works just keep an eye on my Facebook page to find out when I will be updating again. Like me on FB, and see you next time…By the way who do you like more, Lurana or Lafaye?**


End file.
